A Fallen Hero
by Herotothosewhoseek
Summary: It has been a week since Bakugou returned to U.A. and can't seem to wrap his head around the while kidnapping ordeal. It's strange and hard for him to fall back into routine and Dabi isn't making it any easier by appearing one night on school grounds claiming he was their ticket.
1. Chapter 1

The night was still. Silence reigned over the property of Yuuei. Although the moon was shrouded behind a blanket of clouds the stars still shone despite the veil of obscurity. It was refreshing to Bakugou, who had snuck out to the common area for a change in ambiance. The dorms were too loud and chaotic. The teen needed the time to process what had transpired since he was rescued from the league of villains. Although he had learnt from an early age to mask his anxieties, it was hard for him to fall back into routine this time.

The greenery was calming and the blonde appreciated the blooming buds and the sweet fragrance the blossoms had to offer. Bakugou strayed from the paved path onto the grass rounding a raised garden bed. He sat along the brick structure and craned his neck backwards looking towards the sky. The wind was harsh, but the breeze cleared his mind, those insecurities blowing away through his rustling mane. With a deep inhale he let his lids shut and the fresh air fill his lungs.

There was a shift in the atmosphere, the fuzz along the nape of Bakugou's neck erected. A chill surged through his spin, causing his muscle to become taunt, his body responding to a presence. Before he could react a hand slithered across his neck, the fingers trailing along his throat. Those crimson eyes grew wide with panic, just like the night of the test of courage.

The menacing voice that plagued Bakugou's dreams broke the silence. "Shouldn't leave your throat," Dabi's chilled hand traced the grooves along the child's neck "so exposed." The man squeezed down on his esophagus forcing Bakugou to jerk back further into his chest as he maneuvered his head so that they're eyes met.

Bakugou stared into those artic blue eyes, and observed the fire ignite within them. The chilled touch triggered the memories he was desperate to forget. _Those cold hands wrapped around his neck dragging him into the vortex as his friends watched on in horror._ His stomach churned, the nausea threatening to bubble over. Dabi recognized the expression softening his brows. The staples lined along his mouth tugged against his skin as the ends of his lips pulled upward into a grin. The teen felt the familiar hot and cold sensation like the chemical menthol against his skin. He knew he had no time to spare before Dabi ignited his flames.

Bakugou propelled his body forward so that his forehead collided with Dabi's chin forcing him to stumble back and release him.

"How did you get past the barrier?" Bakugou roared curling his fingers in preparation for an explosion.

"I would advise against that. You do remember how that played out last time, don't you?" Between the man's hands amid the blue flames was an iron collar.

Bakugou froze at the sight of the device, his muscle tensed with anticipation. He reached for his neck in remembrance of the collar along it. Images of that night projected into his mind like a film.

 _There was just darkness and those chilled hands around his neck. Within an instant Bakugou had been transported to what appeared to be an abandoned bar. After the confusion of being in another place subsided he registered the fact that he'd been capture, refocusing his energy on offense. Bakugou grabbed onto the arm that held him and dispersed nitroglycerin to detonate an explosion._

 _The raven hair male stumbled back clutching his wrist. Gritting his teeth the teen launched forward knowing he had no time to spare before a counterattack. Dabi's countenance skewed, his brows furrowed, mouth turn upright. The man took the gesture as an invitation to slaughter their prized pig. He too charged forward arms stretched. Their hands collided, both curled their fingers into the others skin, both wrestling for dominance. Before Bakugou could activate his quirk twice snuck behind him and clamped an iron collar around his neck. There was a jolt of energy that surged through his body momentarily debilitating him._

 _The man's grin widened with malice. "You see this wristlet," Dabi gestured to the band around his wrist. "Notice it matches that collar of yours?"_

 _The teen tightened his grip directing his secretion to his palms. He matched Dabi's smile as he activated his quirk. "Fuck off patches." He discharged his power but nothing happened. Bakugou was taken aback brows furrowed in confusion._

" _As I was saying, this little gadget here allows me to temporarily borrow a quirk." Dabi grimaced as he observed the kids face fall into despair._

 _Bakugou's forehead wrinkled his muscles became taunt as he inhaled the familiar scent of caramelized sweat. Dabi shifted his weight forward looming over the child digging his nails into the kid's knuckles. Bakugou winced as the eruption seared his flesh. The explosion propelled him into the wall behind him. Bakugou leant forward on his knees glaring down at his hands desperately trying to activate his quirk, but there was nothing. Not a spark, not a glimmer, nothing._

" _I got it from here." Dabi said grabbing Bakugou by the collar dragging him into a barred room._

Dabi's voice brought Bakugou back to the present. "I recognize that expression." The kid hadn't realized the man had already made his way to him. Dabi secured his hand underneath the kids chin maneuvering him closer to him. "An expression of despair." Dabi licked along his staples relishing in those tormented red eyes. "I could snap you with ease, but then we'd have no way of bypassing the school's barrier." Bakugou's brows dipped with perplexity as the man spoke. "Then there's be the hassle of finding another suitable replacement for our inside ticket." Dabi contemplated.

"Inside ticket?" Bakugou reiterated in confusion.

"Oh, did you believe we failed at our kidnap and convert attempt? Of course there was purpose behind our encounter and the act we preformed." Dabi raised a brow lifting his head back to get a better look at the child. "Wait, did you think your face alone incited our interaction?" Dabi registered the shift in the child's demeanor, plastering a smile of superiority. "You did, didn't you? You're quite full of yourself aren't you?" he mocked. "I implanted a device that transmits your location and allows me to materialize wherever you are. And since we temporarily share the same DNA structure thanks to this quirk I can breach the school's barrier because to the school I am you. So wherever you are I can be. But fret not, no one will know it's there it's already been fused with your insides." Dabi laughed.

"You bastard! You think I'll let you get away with this?" Bakugou snarled struggling against the man's hold.

"But I already have. You can't hold your own against me. And to involve others, well, I think not." Dabi leaned closer his breath hot on Bakugou's neck. "Because then you'll have to divulge all that transpired. If the school finds out they'll know you're compromised. Do you think they'll just let you continue at their prestigious school? But then if you don't tell them, then you ultimately become a traitor. Who will support you then? I advise you think before you take any action. You want to become a hero, no? You can't achieve that without U.A."

That's right he couldn't match him, not without his quirk. The child thought he was nothing without it and he would be nothing without U.A. The thought of not being anything incited the notion of being useless without his quirk. Bakugou drifted into his memories recoiling on the events that followed after Dabi threw him into that room.

 _Dabi turned his back to the boy preparing to rejoin the others when glass broke against his head. He felt along his skull locating the warm fluid leaking form the gash. Turning to face his assailant he wrinkled the bridge of his nose as he grinned his teeth against each other. "I was going to leave you as Tomura's problem but you had to test my patience's."_

" _Hmph," Bakugou grinned launching forward arm cocked back. When he was close enough he propelled his fist forward hoping to connect._

 _With a shift in his weight Dabi dodged the obvious attack. "So straight forward, you're not strategic at all. How do you plan on fairing against a villain with such direct attacks?"_

" _I don't need a quirk to kick your ass!" Bakugou hissed futility swinging and missing._

 _When Bakugou stretched his arm out again Dabi took advantage of his predictable movements and intercepted the punch grabbing onto the kids arm. Reeling him closer, he grabbed a cluster of blonde hair maneuvering his head into the side table._

" _I'll kill you, bastard!" Bakugou declared squinting to see pass the blood trailing into his eye._

 _Still with a handful of hair, Dabi raised the boy up by his hair to meet his gaze. "Don't think you'll have the stamina to challenge anyone." He asserted kicking him in the gut sending him crashing into the table. The lamp toppled shattering into pieces along the wooden floor. It flickered on and off despite its glass casing being fragmented._

 _Dabi approach the still hunched over child lifting him again by his mane. "You're nothing without that quirk of yours. A real hero would have the advantage, but you, a spoiled brat could never match me," he mocked before bending him over the counter._

 _Bakugou struggled against his weight clawing at the stiches along the man's wrist. But when the man grinded against him he became stiff. "Wh-What do you think you're doing patches?" the boy's demeanor shifted the rage fizzling now replaced with concern._

" _Demonstrating real power." Dabi whispered leaning forward against his back._

 _Bakugou tried to lift himself but was weighed down by the man. Panic ensued as he struggled underneath him trying to fight off the man's advances. With his unoccupied arm Dabi pulled the kids pants down to his knees. He slid his free arm underneath the child securing his stomach in order to hold him in place. Pressing forward he rubbed his bare groin against the kids cheeks._

" _What the fuck do-" Bakugou began when Dabi rammed himself forward pulling Bakugou closer to him. Bakugou yelped to the surging pain erupting throughout his backside._

" _Ngh-huh," Dabi let out a groan as he pierced the child's rectum cleaving his way in. The boy's hole tightened, clenching down on his head. Sticking his back out he heaved forward with force penetrating deeper, the tip now buried inside the kid._

" _Guah-ahhh!" Bakugou cried out, choking on his breath. His cheeks flustered, his body trembling underneath the man. He dug his nails into the wood trying to hold back the moisture swelling in his eyes. Those crimson red orbs now bloodshot, his mouth agape foaming through clenched teeth._

 _The man recoiled again looking down at his penis as he pulled out a bit registering the red fluid along his shaft. As he withdrew his erection, blood splattered against the floor, leaking down the kid's thigh. "You tore already?" Dabi grunted shifting his weight as the child groaned again. "I haven't even fully entered you."_

 _Bakugou balled his hands into a fist a fire surging through him, erupting the nausea in the pit of his stomach. He bit down on his lower lip drawing blood as he held back a shriek. "Duh-don't." he pleaded as the man readied himself._

 _Dabi pulled at Bakugou's hair craning his neck back. "I warned you, stop testing my patience," he said before thrusting his hips forward slamming into the child merciless. The man didn't wait until the child could accommodate his size forcing his way in with hard and cruel strokes._

 _As he heaved into him he didn't know what to feel, let alone what to think. He wanted to kick and scream but he was frozen, held down by the hopeless reality that he was nothing without his quirk. No matter how hard he trained his body it would never be enough to compete with those with strength based quirks. Hell, he couldn't even fend off a deformed freak. The reality of his dire situation made him queasy._

 _Bakugou screeched as Dabi pumped him, ramming into him with no restraint. But the entrance was to tight, Bakugou's cheeks clenched with the slightest movement. Dabi couldn't fit his meat properly into him in that ridged position. The man leaned in to make sure the kid heard him. "I'll give your neck a break, as long as you behave," he said loosening his grip._

" _St-stop." Bakugou pleaded between erratic breaths. Yes, he had endured pain before, but this, this was something entirely different. This was far beyond torture. Not only was his body being broken but his confidence along with it. How could he let such a low life defile him in such a way? He felt helpless like when he was against sludge. Again he was being devoured and unable to do a single thing about it. How could he ever be considered a hero with these constant losses?_

" _You just refuse to behave." Dabi said frustrated. The man let the kids head fall forward as he latched onto the nape of his neck. Spreading the kid's legs further apart he readjusted his weight taking his penis into his hand. He curled his fingers around his erection gliding his hand along his length. He moistened his dick with precum and the trail of blood from the kid. Dabi stroked his penis against Bakugou's cheeks, positioning his meat for reentry. This time he took it slow easing his way in with small and less aggressive strokes._

" _Ngh-ah" Bakugou moaned unable to control himself as he trembled in pain. But there was this new sensation brewing within making him stir. His stomach churned and his face flustered with heat as the blood rushed to his face. The rage reignited with the reality of being sullied by a villain, and a man non the less. But there was nothing he could do but harness that festering anger and use that rush of adrenaline to regulator the pain. Bakugou wanted to be strong or at least put out a front that he was capable of tolerating any form of torture…that he would not be subdued by such a depraved man, but the child couldn't help but hiccup between cries as he was being sullied. "Ah-ah," he panted breath short and heavy. "St-top." He groaned half-heartedly. The heat sweltered, spreading like wildfire throughout._

 _Bakugou's moans and indifferent responses incited a stirring inside Dabi, who had never felt such a sensation. The man's face grew hot with heat his groin ached with lust as the fever overcame him. The churning in his stomach made the act all that much pleasurable. Dabi shredded his nails along the porcelain skin positioning his hands against the boy's hips. Leaning forward he crushed the child beneath him, his hands digging into Bakugou's sides as he seared his flesh with the blue flames emanated from his palms._

" _Ahhhhh!" Bakugou cried out as his flesh blistered. The boy scratched and clawed at the patched together skin but Dabi subdued him smashing his head into the wood with one hand and pinning his hand with the other._

 _Dabi squeezed around his neck tighter, thrusting forward forgetting about taking it slow. Although Bakugou's hole was clenching tighter with each stroke he impaled deeper and harder. "Fuck," he grunted under his breath not wanting to expose the massive pleasure he was receiving from such an arrogant brat. It felt amazing to be inside someone bursting with confidence and to be able to knock them off their pedestal. The thought alone made Dabi even harder pulsing violently inside the teen. His cock was throbbing with each expression of despair the kid granted him his stroke became more violent with each groan that escaped those lips. He had always been direct when it came to his crimes but he now understood Tomura's rational of breaking a hero by breaking their spirit and hindering their ability to save just one person. There was so much more gratification in watching the mind die before the body._

 _Bakugou recognized the pleasure Dabi was receiving from inflicting pain and would not allow him the pleasure of enjoying his cries. The kid bit down on his lip again unwilling to respond to his advances. Dabi registered the resistance pumping harder pounding further into him still unable to fit more than half of his size inside. The flesh inside Bakugou's ass tighten, it throbbed against his cock trying to discourage him from pounding farther. There was a barrier of skin that stopped him from advancing. But the man wouldn't relent forcing more roughly until he felt the tear and was able to advance just a bit further._

 _Bakugou couldn't contain his cries, foaming at the mouth, as he was being torn inside out. The man relishing in the pain he was inflicting curling into the shape of Bakugou's back. He secured one hand under his stomach and kept Bakugou's right hand pinned. He rested his head against the kids shoulder as he ravished him. The moans intoxicated him making him desperate for more. Bakugou tried to clench his pinned hand into a fist, but instead managed to entwine their fingers. In that moment he needed to redirect his anger and regain some form of resistance and if it meant crushing his fingers between the man's, then that is what he would do. Though it was minuscule, the notion of being able to fight back made it a bit bearable._

 _Dabi was taken aback by the gesture not knowing how to interpret it. Their hands intertwined made him stir his stomach pulling with heat. His hold was so desperate, pleadingly asking for human contact, something both him and the kid shared. Dabi quickened the pace but became more conscientious of his strokes. He curled his fingers into Bakugou's matching his hold._

 _The gentleness of the gesture distracted Bakugou from his hatred making him aware of the throbbing erection between his legs. Bakugou tried to reestablish the rage but he couldn't hold onto his thought. His mind slipping away with the new sensations he was experiencing. His face grew hotter, his body relaxed to the touch of the strangers, his inside now slick with fluid. The foreign appendage inside him stirred a new sensation beside pain. The tingling started in his rear and with each stroke spread deeper inside him pulling into his stomach, spreading with a feverish rage._

" _Ah-hah-ahhhhh," he moaned unable to combat the sensitiveness that overcame him. "Ngh-ha," he cried biting harder into his lip tasting the metallic saltiness of his blood._

 _Between the wetness and the groans Dabi dove deeper into the craze matching his strokes to Bakugou's moans. He held on tighter to the boy pressing closer against his back slamming their hips together. "Ah-ah," he grunted in reaction to the skin pulsing against his thrusts._

" _Ngh-ah-ah-ah," Bakugou panted breath erratic. He felt it in his toes, that tingling sensation working its way up to his thighs. The organ encased pounded hard against his chest, the noise so loud he could only focus on calming himself before he exploded. All sense of rational crumbled in those moments. He became taunt his whole body seizing as his dick pulsed the fluid rushing from his scrotum through his shaft spurting out frenziedly. "Uhhhhh," his stomach cramped up his mouth watering with bliss as the semen pumped through his length. He arched his back hastily slamming himself into Dabi desperate for that friction._

 _Bakugou now in synced with his movements made Dabi quiver and triggered that rush of heat that spread through him. Dabi felt the kid tense underneath him, his hole wrapped around his cock tightly choking the sperm from him. "Fu-ah-k," he bit down on his lip as he pumped faster the rush erupting from his penis flowing into the kid. Dabi impaled deeper and harder filling Bakugou with his seed the white fluid leaking from his hole trailing down his thighs as he continued to pump and fill. Clenching his jaw he swallowed a series of moans that threatened to escape his lips. "Sh-it," he grunted as Bakugou shuddered beneath him still oozing with semen. Dabi pushed further the skin tearing against his length. He wanted to make sure he filled him completely, to mark all of what was his, cumming harder into him ignoring his cries for mercy._

"Who's there?" A voice sounded across the pasture grounding Bakugou who was lost in memory.

Bakugou fixed on those blue eyes his mouth agape not sure what to do or say. Had they been caught? Would he be expelled or even worse imprison for fraternizing with the enemy?

"Think hard pintsize." Dabi whispered before piercing his fangs into Bakugou's shoulder. Bakugou eyes widened, he wanted to yell out but he knew if he did there'd be more trouble, instead he bit down on his tongue filling his mouth with that metallic taste.

Todoroki rounded the corner eyes darting across the space. "Bakugou?" Todoroki was confused he was certain he heard two distinct voices. "I heard voices." He waited for an explanation but when it didn't come he redirected the conversation. "What are you doing out here so late?" he asked concerned about Bakugou's roaming at night considering his recent kidnapping.

"Taking a piss, what's it to you?" Bakugou barked shutting his eyes. Raising one lid he looked over to Todoroki who was still standing there silently. "What are you doing out here?" he asked hoping to steer the conversation to a less suspicious topic.

"You didn't participate during the room presentations. I went by your room thought you were asleep but I spotted you through the hall window."

"You stalking me now."

"I-I'm sorry," Todoroki bowed his head letting his hair fall against his eyes.

"Sorry?" Bakugou was confused.

"Sorry for being useless back at the camp." He confessed eye narrowed with guilt.

"Who said I needed saving from a half and half bastard?" Bakugou roared insulted by the insinuation.

Bakugou tilted his head to match Todoroki's height. Narrowing his brows he rested against the tree Dabi had him pinned against minutes ago crossing his arms over his chest. Todoroki noticed the marks on Bakugou collarbone his face softened. Edging closer he stretched out his hand reaching for the severed flesh.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bakugou slapped his hand away flexing his muscle for offense.

"Let me help. It's the least I can do." Todoroki insisted leaning in closer hovering just above Bakugou's face.

The blonde wanted to contend but his body did not comply, he was frozen, fixed on that blazing blue iris. Todoroki exhaled his breath hot on Bakugou's neck as he tilted his head where the wound was, his breathe becoming chilled as he neared the site. The shifting temperature reminded him of that menthol sensation. The teen flustered the blood pulling to his cheeks his heart erratic.

Todoroki placed his hand against Bakugou's chest to hold him still. He hesitated registering the accelerated heart rate curling his fingers into the other shirt as he leaned in blowing along his neck. His chilled breath created a thin layer of ice along Bakugou's collar. He stared for a moment at the bruising around his neck and furrowed his brows. How could he have been so useless when it matter the most. He had the sudden urge to chomp down on the spot to erase all evidence of his failures but held himself back. Looking up at Bakugou still level to his chest he pressed his lip into a line hoping he knew that he was glad to have him back. After straightening his back he fixed his classmates now crinkled attire sliding his shirt over the lesion.

"Thanks for letting me do that at least." Todoroki whispered. "I'll be heading back now, you should head inside too." Bakugou said nothing as he watched his classmate disappearing through the doors. Why was he so riled?


	2. Chapter 2

Sensei Aizawa strolled into the classroom shoulders slumped. The students disregarded his dishevel looks writing it off as his usual overworked face.

"We'll be doing something different today. Class 1-A and 1-B will be training together in preparations for the licensing exams. If you'll all head out to Unforeseen Simulation Joint Midnight will go over the planned exercise for this afternoon." Aizawa yawned.

"Why her?" Bakugou wrinkled his nose.

The class adverted their attention to the frame of the door where Midnight leant against looking too Bakugou who was now red. "In case things get a little heated," Midnight cooed stretching the fabric of her suit so that the pink mist would be visible to all the students. "Suit up." Midnight slid her tongue over the brim of her teeth.

"Eh? We're getting to go full out?" Kaminari questioned.

Powerloader strolled passed the classroom with Hatsume following behind. "It's only practical to familiarize yourselves with your updated gear." Powerloader said before disappearing to the simulation room.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima grinned clenching his hands into a fist.

Class 1-B, professor Aizawa, Sekijiro, Midnight, Powerloader and Hatsume were gathered at the entrance when class 1-A arrived. Both classes scanned one another making note of each other's costumes and updates.

"Bro!" Tetsutesu called to Kirishima who rushed over to him.

"Bro, long time no see." Kirishima smiled inspecting his costume to note any changes he had made since he seen him last during their internship.

Midnight looked to the two pulling at her sleeve to indicate the consequences they would face if they continued to interrupt her. "Now that everyone has arrived we can begin," she began. "You students will be performing a similar simulation from previous exams to familiarize yourself with the modification to your outfits."

Aizawa step forward, "so far we've been working on durability and improving your quirks. But it will be equally beneficial for you all to combat against those with quirks your not so familiar with," he said.

Bakugou folded his arms against his chest. "Heh? What are we supposed to learn from these extras? You were present at the sports festival were you not?" he mocked.

Monoma interjected flipping the tresses away from his forehead. "Perhaps a thing or two about manners," he grinned.

Kaminari balled his fist stepping closer to Bakugou. "You're one to talk."

"Silence!" Aizawa raised his voice. Red glazed over his eyes as he beamed toward the students his hair adrift.

Midnight placed a firm hand over his shoulders. "Calm yourselves," she raked her eyes over the students. Turning back to Aizawa she cooed, "Eraser, they'll need their quirks for the simulation." Midnight adverted her gaze back onto the students and continued with the instructions. "You won't be performing in units but in a battle royale. Each student will need to accumulate 30 points in order to advance to the next stage, which will be held tomorrow. Those of you who do not advance will train at the Gym Gamma to better prepare yourselves."

"Powerloader," Midnight step backed while the small man step forward.

"These," Powerloader uncurled his fingers to reveal a small squared metal device. "Were prepared with the assistance of Sensei Aizawa's quirk. We were able to synthesize his abilities into these transmitters that will suppress a targets power for 22 milliseconds. After you've hit a target you will then need to retrieve the device, if you do not do so who ever manages to collect the said device will earn the point in your stead. For those who have been hit, you are not allowed to remove the devices but are expected to avoid retrieval by any means. You do not lose any points if the device remains on you. Planting a device gains you 5 points, collecting the device you have placed earns you another 10, however if another student collects your device they will earn 15. Those who have been tagged and have had their devices retrieved will lose 5 points to their score. First 10 will move on while the remaining students will report to the Gym tomorrow." Powerloader concluded looking to Hatsume.

"I'll be overseeing so that we can make adjustments to the suits." Hatsume waved.

Midnight finished off with the perks looking to the faculty. "Winners are offered design concept modification, with reasonable request. The simulation begins now the devices will activate in 2 minutes, so find the terrain that best suits your quirk and have fun."

The students spread out each armed with 5 transmitters. Class 1-A divided seeking coverage in a terrain that best suited their quirks. Kaminari, Jirou, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima headed towards the ruins for cover knowing they could use the landscape to their advantage. Asui headed for the flood zone like last time knowing the waters would serve her well while Midoriya, Iida, Sero, Ashido went for the mountains. Todoroki went off to the conflagration zone to wait it out until most his classmates were eliminated. Todoroki knew that no one would want to venture into a sweltering storm of fire, because unlike him there was no way to cool the flames that would engulf them.

Bakugou too thought he would roam the conflagration zone and have a rematch but first he wanted to take care of a nuisance. Bakugou spotted the arrogant blonde and targeted the thief. As he approached he noticed Kirishima and Tetsutesu charging toward one another.

"Rematch?" Tetsutesu roared his skin metalizing.

"Bring it." Kirishima gritted hardening his fist launching them forward to collide with Tetsutesu.

The two were fist-to-fist clobbering at one another, neither gaining an advantage over the other. Bakugou rolled his eyes in remembrance of the sports festival. As he watched on he noticed Monoma advancing towards Kirishima. The ends of the blonde's mouth upturned and he stretched his hands out, his palms growing in length. With one hand Bakugou created a tunnel while discharging his quirk against the open hand to create a low beam that exploded against Monoma's reaching arms.

"Oi, what's your problem?" Kirishima furrowed his brows towards Monoma.

"You don't see? They're taking class 1-A down as a team." Bakugou grinned his teeth against each other marveling in thought of all the chaos and pain he would inflict.

"It only makes sense to pair up. We don't want the cockroaches infesting those limited wining spots." Monoma chuckled his eyes narrowing as he fixed on Bakugou.

Bakugou propelled himself forward one hand blasting toward his target the other stretched out in front of him in offense. He discharged an explosion searing Monoma's hands. Charging onward he reached for the blonde again but was catapulted back by Kendo, her hand stretching forward grasping at air, as she tired to capture the agile blonde. Out the corner of his eye Bakugou spotted Shiozaki who was hidden behind a pile of debris in preparation for a sneak act. Bakugou aimed his beam midflight and launched it at the green haired girl. Shiozaki fanned her vines outward in preparation for impact and to extinguish the flames that would follow.

Bakugou shouted over the explosion, "Kaminari light those weeds on fire."

Kaminari saluted Bakugou turning to Shiozaki, "Roger that," he grinned. "You won't be fooling me twice." Kaminari discharged his projectiles at Shiozaki, two sticking to her hair. Electricity surged through his fingertip as he aimed his index toward his target. Shiozaki collapsed from the volts surging through her head. Kaminari blew over his finger as if it were a gun "you'll be needing a deep condition after that."

Yaoyorozu and Jirou stood behind, the two calling to Bakugou who had adverted his eyes back to his initial target. "We got this." Jirou connected her jacks into her arm amplifiers slammed her fist into the ground. The ground rumbled, the floor beneath Kendo split causing her to become unbalanced as Yaoyorozu worked on iron shackled for her hands.

Monoma fled running past Kirishima and Tetsutesu. The metal solider slid his free arm behind his back allowing Monoma to tag him. Kirishima advanced forward hammering his arms forward.

"Where are you looking," he gritted overpowering Tetsutesu one arm.

Bakugou detonated another explosion as the metal materialized over the blonde's skin. The blast sent Kirishima, Tetsutesu and Monoma flying. Bakugou walked over to the blonde who was thrown against a collapsed building, his face contorting as he grimaced.

Bakugou slid his tongue along his upper lip. "Smart choice, however metal does melt, when exposed to enough heat."

Monoma quivered but quickly composed himself his eyes narrowed as he fixed on those crimson red stones. The blonde shattered the glass panes on the collapsed structure behind him disappearing into the ruin. Bakugou pounced into action commencing the chase. The debris made it hard to navigate passed the boulders and fallen rubble so the teen opted to walk alongside the building instead. As he kept close to the structure he shot off small blast to shatter the windows and make the structure unstable. It was a matter of time before the blonde had to evacuate.

As Bakugou strolled pass he noticed a student from class 1-B straying from the group who were still in battle against class 1-A. The teen became curious and observed the other boy. The teen with the bandana went into a building that was buried beneath the sand. Bakugou wondered what the kid was up too squinting his eyes to see beyond the darkness of the space. The kid clenched his chest his eyes grew wide as the nausea bubbled over. Through the tint of the glass he could make out those ice blue eyes. Bakugou turned to move but was frozen again his muscle taunt and heavy. The kid thought about calling out to his classmate, to his teachers, even just screaming to scream, so that someone, anybody would come but he knew if he were to do that then he too would be found out. The class, his teachers, everyone would know what he had done…what he had allowed.

The teen furrowed his brows taking quick breaths as he steadied his breathing. Bakugou clenched his hands into fists digging his nails into his palms. He was terrified, but more so of what would happen if he did nothing. The bandana boy would sure enough be his next victim. Could Bakugou allow this student to meet the same fate he did? Would he? Bakugou's lips trembled as he watched the kid advance unaware toward Dabi in the darkness. Bakugou shut his lids tight and filled his lungs as he prepared to yell the loudest he possibly could. He shot his eyes open but when he did he became frozen again.

The class 1-B student walked over to Dabi outstretching his arm. The stitches pulled against his cheeks as the corners of his mouth upturned. Their mouths were moving. _Were they talking?_ Bakugou clamped his hand over his mouth hiding behind the building he had been destroying earlier and watched on to see how things would unfold. The two exchanged whatever was in their hands. Bakugou looked on watching the transfer registering the metal device he was all too familiar with. _Was that student working with the League of Villains?_ Bakugou erected about to sprint into action when he realized what chance did he have? None of the outcomes would be in his favor. If he revealed himself to Dabi he would easily be subdued and possibly recaptured. And if he yelled for the teacher Dabi would just retreat and he would be the one assigned to a protection squad until the war was concluded.

As Bakugou was contemplating his next move there was movement inside the ruin. The kid strolled out of hiding and rounded the structure heading off to the mountain zone. Bakugou's legs moved without thought as he reanimated following behind but keeping a distance. Bakugou cautiously scoured the surrounding area in case there were other villains about as he ventured onward. Bakugou was unable to maintain a visual of him, the kid disappeared into the landscape.

There was a full on battle ensuing when Bakugou entered the mountain zone. The others from class 1-B had cornered Iida, Sero, Ashido and Midoriya. The four were at a stand still at the center of the zone. There were six students from Class 1-B who had surrounded them. Bakugou recognized two who had challenged him during the sports festival.

"Latch on!" Iida signaled to the other three.

Ashido and Sero grabbed onto a shoulder while Midoriya fastened his hands into the raised collar. Iida revved his engines the air filling with dirt particles as he propelled them forward. Iida raced on, the thrusters in his calves fumed, the ground beneath became his track. The soles of his shoes slowed moving with little traction as the floor beneath muddied. The skeleton like student Honenuki manipulated the ground to form quicksand beneath their feet. Iida engines clogged as he tried to charge forward to no avail. His claves spurted sands as his engines wheezed. He was stuck unable to move forward. The trio wobbled against their president attempting to regain balance.

"Too heavy." Iida stuttered struggling to pull his feet from the muck. "Midoriya," he called.

"Right." Midoriya said latching onto Sero and Ashido. "Hold on." Midoriya dug his feet into Iida's backside launching the three forward in order to relieve Iida. The three hurled through the air Sero bending his arm over his shoulder to expose his elbows. The teen shot a line of tape across the dunes to maintain their motion.

Tsuburaba inhaled the air around him expelling it into the direction of the airborne teens. The air solidified into a barrier in front of the escapees making them descend to the ground bellow.

"Awase!" Tsuburaba called. The teen that Bakugou had been following leapt up climbing the platforms Tsuburaba was creating with the air he expelled. The teen was light on his feet as he soared upward toward class 1-A. Bakugou shot at the platforms but Awase used the blast to propel himself even faster.

"Fuck," Bakugou grumbled as he leapt into the air utilizing small explosions to navigate towards them. "Baka!" he called to Midoriya gesturing with his thumbs toward his back. The kid knew if Awase were to tag one of his classmates with that device the League of Villains would have more of an advantage over the students at their next encounter.

Bakugou stretched his back out so that Midoriya could use it to hurdle forward. Midoriya narrowed his brows and nodded struggling to position his body so that he could prepare for the collision. When his foot met with Bakugou's back he initiated one for all at 8% using Bakugou to catapult them. The force of the take off caused the Blonde to be hurtled to the ground. Bakugou smashed into the rocks on impact. His torso met with the ground first causing his head to snapback from the whiplash. The pain rippled through him the blood spewing from his mouth.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled back as Sero flew them further, Ashido melting the barriers with her acid.

"Shit-ty," Bakugou coughed blood. "Nerd." After shaking off the dizziness he rose to his feet scouting the area for Awase.

All the students were now sprinting back and forth pursuing the airborne students. Bakugou spotted the bandana his eyes grew wary when he zoomed toward Iida who was still stuck.

"Iida!" Bakugou called blasting a low beam at his feet. The bulked up teen jerked forward but clamped down on his armored claves. The metal was ruptured the skin was seared and he could not start his engine with out wincing. The blonde's mouth was agape as he watched Awase advance. But instead of him tagging the wounded student he continued on still following closely beneath Ashido, Sero and Midoriya. Bakugou realized he wasn't after the students but one in particular.

"Your search and rescue tactics are not efficient." Iida complained reanimating.

Bakugou continued to shadow Awase. The giant solider from class 1-B blew a substance from his helmet. The gunk splattering onto Sero's elbows inhibiting him from firing his tape. The trio was descending again Kodai took advantage altering her structure to enlarge herself in order to grab Midoriya by his ankle. Ashido and Sero made it to the ground, Ashido working on melting the substance that was hindering Sero's quirk.

With Midoriya in hand Kodai danced around the ground rumbling beneath her steps. "I caught one," she smiled dangling her catch in front of her so that the others could see. With her free arm she attached one of her devices to Midoriya's back. She went in for another when he slapped her overgrown fingers away. "Oi, stay still," she pouted her lower lip. Again she slapped another transmitter Midoriya felt a tinge of electricity shock the back of his neck. The green haired child activated his one for all to jump from her hold but was still immobile. That's when he remembered once the device was attached his opponent would have 22 milliseconds before their target regained the function of their quirk.

Midoriya dangled in horror. Would he be the first to lose? After all this time training his body would he succumb too such a straightforward attack? He looked down at his classmates to see whom he could call on his eyes meeting with those crimson red stones that had always sent shivers down his spine. Their eyes fixed on one another the green haired child flustered his cheeks red. Being upside down was taking a toll on his body. Midoriya knew he couldn't…wouldn't ask Bakugou for help. He wondered was he being as stubborn as the blonde? The kid bit down on his lower lips holding back the tears that threatened to escape.

Bakugou stiffened at the theatrics his pulse racing. Turning his head away he tried to ignore his classmate but couldn't help but fix onto those pleading greens. Shit I guess I owe him one he thought. As Kodai went to retrieve a transmitter Bakugou let out an explosions. The blast hit her arm causing her to release Midoriya. As the kid fell Bakugou spotted Awase just below the descending teen. _So it's Midoriya they want?_

Bakugou raced toward him as Awase stretched out his arm. The blonde collided into the green haired child knocking him off his feet when he reached the ground. Awase unintentionally crushed the device into the blonde's chest. The device hummed as it activated that familiar jolt of electricity surged through him making his chest thump violently.

"Ngh-ah," Bakugou gritted his teeth clenching his chest. _Did they up the voltage?_ Bakugou stumbled back bumping into Midoriya who had just regained balance.

"Owf. Kacchan?" Midoriya winced to the blonde who was coughing blood.

Bakugou crossed his arms over his head as Awase charged forward hammering his fist into Bakugou's forearms. The kid kicked his boot into his opponent's chest sending the other crashing into his target.

"He-hey." Midoriya shouted to Awase who was still charging. "I think he is hurt."

"Stay out of it nerd." Bakugou spat. The blonde straightened himself swinging his fist forward. Awase easily evaded each attempt. Their forearms collided against one another as they clashed. Bakugou swung Awase lifting his elbow to catch the force while he countered smashing his fist into the blonde's jaw. A smirk slithered across his mouth as he watched Bakugou snap back his nose bloodied.

"You're good." Awase said planting one foot behind him.

Bakugou slid his leg underneath his opponent's ankles unbalancing him as he slammed his elbow into the grove between his neck and shoulder. "Who are you?"

Awase smiled his teeth sharpening his irises swirling with gold. Bakugou's eyes widened he knew those eyes but could not connect the name to them. Images of the League of Villains flooded his mind as he became distracted.

"Break." Aizawa shouted to the two his eyes glazed over.

Awase looked to him then back at the blonde. He grabbed onto the device crushing it between his fingers. The square boxes hissed sparks spouting from its core. The kid drew closer but his eyes widened. He leapt back a wall of ice forming between the two. Bakugou looked beyond the partition the silhouette of a naked woman stood at the other end. The female's face contorted as she grinned to him those golden eyes glaring back at him.

"Sensei called for break." Todoroki called to the person behind the ice the woman now back in male form. Todoroki looked to Bakugou who was unnerved intensely watching his opponent.

"What happened here?" Aizawa asked approaching the three students.

"Seems the transmitter malfunctioned?" Awase said still fixed on Bakugou.

"A malfunction? We tested all the transmitters before hand." Powerloader assured walking to Bakugou. The man unlatched the still sparking device. "Hm?" he placed his fingers to his headpiece. "How did this prototype wind up in the simulation pile?" he wondered.

"Bakugou do you need_" Aizawa began when Bakugou walked off shouting over his shoulders.

"I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw man," Midoriya whined as the class herded into the locker rooms. "Can't believe I have to take the supplemental class tomorrow." The Yuuei student looked over to Todoroki who was fixed on someone in the distance. Midoriya trailed his gaze over to where Todoroki's lingered. "How'd you fail Todoroki?" he asked as he glazed his eyes over the blonde who held his gaze.

Bakugou had his shirt up over his head his muscle flexed as he struggled to undress. The blonde winced as he freed his arms his hands reaching for his chest. The frustrated blonde leant against the locker with his forearm and clenched the hand that was over his chest. The flesh had begun to blister and bruise. The impact site was a deep magenta the wound extensive with intricate lesions that webbed out from the site and tapered along his shoulders like a budding fern.

The blonde lowered his head into his arm his tresses shrouding his expression. "Dammit," he mumbled cocking his arm forward into the steel door. The room fell silent his classmates looking over too him.

"Kacchan," Midoriya muttered without realization catching the attention of his classmate.

Bakugou fixed on those greens and was all too familiar with that worrisome expression. "Tsk," he huffed scooping up the articles on the bench. The blonde stormed off without bothering to dress, shirt still in hand.

"Kacchan, wait," Midoriya called after him following behind. Midoriya was still trailing behind him when Bakugou reached his room.

The blonde turned to his classmate inflating his chest to deter him from following any further. "End of the line nerd."

"Ka…chan," the words trailed off his tongue with a lingering angst. "You should at least see recovery girl," he advised gaze fixed on the wound. There was a churning in his stomach a sense of guiltiness that hovered over him like a storm cloud.

"I'm not weak like you Deku." Bakugou narrowed his eyes accentuating the cruel name he'd given to the once quirkless boy.

Midoriya took a step back his head lowered. Bakugou went to shut his door when Midoriya held it in place. "Kacchan's not being fair."

"Fair? What are we in grade school?" Bakugou snorted.

The blonde raised a brow "Oh, are we playing middle school again? Are you going to pretend to care about my wellbeing? You still want to follow me even though you've finally made some friends? You don't have to stick so closely to me anymore. I'm sure round-face or glasses will let you play pet."

Bakugou stretched out his arm his face contorting. "Or is it that you like to be abused?" he mocked grabbing a cluster of green tresses. The blonde yanked the sulking child into his room tossing him into the end of his bed. Bakugou walked towards the kid who was finding his composure still knelt against the footboard.

"So is that it?" Bakugou grimaced edging closer.

"No…Kacchan…" Midoriya trailed.

"Kacchan, Kacchan, KACCHAN!" Bakugou barked.

Midoriya shut his eyes, as Bakugou's voice grew louder. He didn't know how to react and didn't want to provoke him any further. It was his fault that Bakugou was hurt and it was his fault that he was mad. If he hadn't been so useless the two wouldn't have to take supplemental classes. If he hadn't been so useless his friend wouldn't have be hurt.

"Who told you it was okay for you to call me that?" the blonde gritted, fist now clenched.

"But we're…" Midoriya tried to interject but was immediately quieted by the blonde's roar.

"We're what? Childhood friends? Hmph, who are you kidding? There is no need to pretend no more Deku. You have your friends, that power of yours, Almight's support, what else could you possibly want?" Bakugou words hit harder that he expected when voiced out loud. The reasons for this pain…the sense of inferiority all steamed from that green haired freak across from him. Bakugou hated him because through all the difficulties in life he always managed to keep his composure. He had a temperament he wished he had. Had more resolve then he could ever match. Is that the reason Almight chose him?

The red-eyed boy dove deep into those wild greens searching for an answer that he had no question too. He didn't know why he was the way he was or why the green eyed boy riled him so. The greenette just sat there oblivious as usual his gaze did not waiver. And as usual the obliviousness enraged the blonde. And he thought how could one be so unaware of someone else's feelings…to be so optimistic through all the pain…to be able to be cheerful throughout it all? It seemed as if the other had no worries at all. Or was it just that the blonde was weak? Weak to these emotions he felt? He was swallowed by his inadequateness and the uncontrollable rage that was festering. How was it so easy for him to be so at ease all the time?

One set back. One loss and he was in a world of doubt. But that kid…the kid who was quirkless his whole life never waiver no matter how many set backs he faced. Bakugou wondered was he just that weak that he wasn't as resilient as a mere quirkless human?

"Nothing to say as usual, right?" Bakugou relaxed internally laughing at his pitiful self. "I'm always the bad one, right? Is that how it's written in your little book? Katsuki Bakugou the villain, huh?"

"Ka…"Midoriya hesitated knowing addressing him so casually would anger him further. "That's not…" but before he could translate his feelings into words the blonde whispered.

"If that's how those eyes must see me, then I'll be the villain." Bakugou leant forward grabbing a handful of green hair. Maneuvering the green tresses he craned Midoriya's head back so their faces were inches apart, so that the other understood the sincerity behind the words. "What is it with you nerd? You a dick-rider or something? What you want to be manhandled? Is that why you keep coming back for more?" Bakugou tightened his fist pulling at Midoriya's scalp.

The child yelped in response his cheeks flushed at the comment. Bakugou observed the flustered teen noting the lines between the bridge of his nose and forehead softened and those rounded cheeks colored red.

"That's it isn't it?" the blonde mocked tugging the other onto his knees.

Bakugou thought if he knew what was good for him he would run. There was a good chance he'd be able to make it unscathed. The jolt he felt earlier had suppressed his quirk and he knew if the two were to tangle now he would be at his mercy. However no matter how hard the blonde wished the other would just 'get it,' he knew the kid would allow him to do whatever he wanted with little resistance. And with that confidence in mind Bakugou advanced, steering Midoriya over to the edge of his bed. In one swift move he bent the kid over his footboard slamming his head into the mattress. Forcing himself onto the greenette he leant in and rubbed his crotch against him. "Is this what you want?"

The hunched over teen blushed and the heat pulled into his cheeks, coloring his face red when their bodies collided. There was no reaction and there would be no resistance his mind in such a state of shock. This is not what he had anticipated. When Bakugou had pulled him to his feet he thought he had earned a fist. It was incomprehensible to think he would instead earned his sexual appetite?

 _What in the world had come over him?_ Midoriya couldn't help but imagine what Bakugou had in mind and the thought absolutely terrified him. What new torture had he come up with to terrorize him with now? Midoriya didn't have to wonder long before the blonde ironed his face into the mattress.

Those magnificent hands terrible with anger and the blonde scrunched his hand tighter around those green curls, an explosion of emotions flooding out. "Since these powers manifested just about everyone kept their distance. Fuck, I was expected to be unbreakable, but didn't realize how difficult it would be to maintain this facade. Either I'm not living up to my potential or I'm misusing these abilities."

The blonde thought about all the praise he was awarded and how quickly that soured. As time went on he was meet with criticism. The teachers who had once boasted about his potential complain about his disruptive nature. The classmates that rooted for him became the instigators that riled him into these fits. The damage was done he, his over confidence created this destructive image, that even now he could not escape.

"I didn't have any friends after that, just admirers, that also feared me. I wanted to come to Yuuei to leave the past behind. Start anew. Show everyone back home I wasn't a delinquent but befitting of the title hero. But you…"

The break in Bakugou's voice made Midoriya turn his head to fix on those hardened eyes. Bakugou's brows were furrowed, his forehead wrinkled in vexation. The blonde stared back into those worried greens and wondered why the other always looked so closely at him? How did he notice whenever something was amiss with him? Bakugou hated the others intuition and constant concern for others. "You had to follow me didn't you!" his voice raised an octave and his hold became tighter.

"Kacchan," Midoriya breathed squirming underneath his hold.

"You always thought so little of me. Stretching out your hand when I didn't need it. You thought you were a better candidate than me to become hero, right?" Bakugou thought about all the times Midoriya stepped in and made it seem as if Bakugou was the one who was the root of all problems. How he had to protect his classmates against the school bully, who he assigned as Bakugou. "With that cheerful persona of yours and that optimistic smile," he gritted "that stupid smile." The rage boiled over the blonde feed into his hatred smothering his captive into the sheets. He wanted to skew that smug smirk of his. The weight behind the force made it impossible for Midoriya to break free and he soon realized he was being starved of air.

Bakugou soon heard the stifled cries but knew if he didn't obstruct his mouth his classmate would make an attempt at reassuring him. Tell him it was all in his head. How he was much better than he was. But Bakugou was tired of listening to the constant praise. Was tired of how everyone just registered his greatness but never recognized his exhaustion. Raising him up to a pinnacle he could never sustain. Why could no one realize that he was just human like them?

While Midoriya struggled for air, Bakugou secured his other hand inside the kid's waistband. Once he felt the warm flesh against his knuckles he let the other up for breath. "I'll be the villain you always expected me to become."

The oxygen rushed into his lungs and Midoriya gasped, wheezily coughing for breath. The room was spinning and he began to experience the affects of lightheadedness. The sheet was the only thing keeping him grounded as the world spun out of control. The kid held on for dear life his brows furrowed at his classmate. Although Midoriya didn't understand the reason behind the hurt, he understood the pain of feeling inadequate. For years that was all he ever felt. The weight sometimes unbearable that he was certain it'd crush him dead. Shit, he could feel the tears. Like clockwork he'd soon break down. Oh how he hated the fact that he was still so weak and in front of his hero. Midoriya wanted to be strong, wanted to be on the other end of the encouragement, wanted to take the other into his arms, but knew it wouldn't translate as good will. The more he tried to encourage his friend the more Bakugou would think he was being mocked. If only he could muster the courage to voice his feelings. If only he was strong.

And in a moment of strength Midoriya reached out and slid his hand over the clenched fist that was in his hair. After curling his fingers over the white knuckles, he found his voice. "If it's Kacchan," he mustered a smile but it couldn't hide the terrible in his voice. Those crimson red orbs blazed with this ferocity and Midoriya allowed them to envelope him into submission. "If it will make Kacchan understand these sentiments of mine," he swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, "then it's okay." Whatever torture he had in store he'd endure it because Kacchan was he dear friend.

Midoriya shut his eyes tight scared that if he'd look back into he might chicken out. There was this stale silence that loomed in the air and it had Midoriya on edge. The anticipation drove him mad with worries. _What was Kacchan's reaction? Was he mad…confused…what was he waiting for? Would he allow him the grace of seeing his true feelings for him?_ The teen clenched at the sheets again, nervous and unhinged.

The silence was unbearable and he felt like he was suffocating all over again. "Kacchan?" he called in a whisper not sure if he wanted to be heard. Even though he didn't quite understand what he was about to let happen he realized that it didn't mattered. All Midoriya needed to understand was that the blonde before him meant a lot to him. Meant more than his own happiness. The person before him had been the sole inspiration that kept him fighting what had seemed like a futile battle.

Midoriya let his hand fall flat into the mattress and laid his head against the soft fabric. "I've always admired Kacchan. Kacchan is strong but also smart and no matter what is confident in whatever he does." The words flowed candidly and Midoriya had the urge to unburden himself.

Bakugou was taken back by what seemed to be another bout of senseless admission. What was he even talking about? What didn't he understand? His confidence had long been extinguished. And he couldn't understand why it was so hard for Deku to shut the fuck up? Even though he despised his little rants, he still couldn't help but look more closely at the other. It was as if the blinds had been pulled from his eyes and he could now perceive the torment behind those sentiments.

The scene was horrific and it made him sick to see Midoriya splayed out on his bed like that. Made him realize he had become the nightmare that plagued him for all those nights after his rescue. Those tears that trickled down those freckled cheeks indicated that he had hurt him long before this. The blonde knew all to well the undeniable sign of a person who has been repressing unspeakable feelings. This he knew because that is exactly how he felt for the past fifteen years. Unspeakable rage he'd never let anyone see. Could never voice his miserable existence and did not care for it all to coming rushing out now. Not now, not here, not with shitty Deku. Shit, he could detonate at any moment and the fear had him stumbling back dissolving his hold.

Midoriya turned to prop himself up onto his elbows so that he could meet Bakugou's gaze. Those green eyes were lined with tears and he couldn't control his mouth from trembling as he spoke. "At first I followed Kacchan because he was brave and fearless."

In the confinements of his mind Bakugou reiterated over and over again 'that is a lie.' Yes, it was a lie he wasn't, it was so far from the truth. No he wasn't confident, wasn't that fearless, he wasn't that great. _Deku is this another cruel joke?_

"But I continued to follow Kacchan because he reminded me of how far I needed to strive in order to become someone who could stand next to such an amazing hero like Almight." Being so vulnerable made Midoriya think about the time before he had acquired one for all. Made him think back to when the two were kids. Made him think about how both admired the same hero. How both strived to be just like him before either had quirks. When the two of them were just Izuku and Katsuki. Back to when the two were friends and equals. Even then Midoriya knew Bakugou would be awesome.

Midoriya didn't like to dwell on the hard times after Bakugou developed his quirk. Didn't like to relive how hard Bakugou made it for him. But whenever he had those thoughts of hatred he tried to consider how it established his resolve and made him resilient. Whenever Bakugou would mock or assault him it made him stronger on the inside and made him want to become a better him. Bakugou never pitied him like most everyone else around him. No one understood, not even his own mom. And since he didn't find solace in his mother's empathetic words he found comfort in Bakugou's fist. Those fist reminded him that he was still in the fight and that at least one person in the whole world viewed him as someone tough enough to handle a warrior's resolve.

"I followed you because Kacchan saw me. The real me, before anyone else had. Kacchan is the sole person who knows me…before…" the kid looked down at his scarred palms and then back up at the blonde this time his smile a bit skew. The circles around his eyes were red. "Before I grew confident in my own self. You treated me no differently than anyone else. Even though I was quirkless and weak," the moisture blurred his vision the tears trailing down his cheeks as he tried to hold back the sobs that would ensue. The kid rubbed his elbow over his face wiping away the tears and snot. "You saw potential in me and pushed me to strive harder…to become stronger and worthy of this power. You kept me in your trajectory and made me tougher, although your methods were cruel at times you made me your rival."

Bakugou furrowed his brows baffled at the interpretation of their relationship. Was there merit to what the other was saying? It was true there was always this underlining feeling of contempt between them and Bakugou wondered if was derived from a sense of intimidation? _Did Deku have it all figured out?_ Did he understand what Bakugou couldn't? Did he understand the reason he treated him the way he did? _Did Deku understand_ him more than he understood himself? Could it have been that he was intimidated by an possible power that would manifest in Midoriya? _No. Of course not that was silliness. What did the nerd know?_ _Deku was presumptuous and couldn't understand a fucking thing._

"I wanted to become your equal. I wanted to be the one who stretched my hand out and called for you back in Yokohama but I knew–I knew," the tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't contain the hiccups that ensued between his sentences. "I hadn't earned your respect yet. Hadn't become your equal, not like Kirishima. I just want to repay you for seeing me as someone who could become worthy of your rivalry."

Midoriya was now using both his arms to dry the never-ending tears. Of course he didn't expect much from the other. In fact he assumed he'd get no response at all. It'd been a while since Bakugou had lashed out and he wondered if he had ruined whatever it was the two were about to do? Could he have he driven another wedge between them with his babbling? Would the other find him annoying when it seemed they were on the verge of mending their relationship?

Bakugou stared at him confused and a bit vexed at his sudden confession. How had it all become about him? Why did he even follow him into the room in the first place? All Bakugou wanted was to be alone, he was used to that. The blonde needed to maul over his what happened during their examine, needed to think what his next step would be in unfolding the leagues plan and here was Deku crying like a wuss again. Though irritated Bakugou to think back and see it from Midoriya's perspective he did considered what he had said and wondered in what moment had their friendship been obscured? Why was the other still fighting for a bond that had been broken so long ago?

"Stupid nerd," he mumbled unaware that he had even spoke. Those green eyes pierced through his defenses. What was it about this weirdo that ruffled his feathers so?

Bakugou had wanted to respond to his confession but didn't nowhere to start. Of course he felt bad about all those years of torment. It was childish and he never realized that until recent when he became the receiving end. There was a chance he could have been intimidated and he wished he could let the other know the reason behind it. Let him know that in a sense he was right and Bakugou had felt the potential that lurked with in him, but he would never get the chance a shadow emerging from the darkness.


	4. NEWS!

Exciting news, I wrote another My Hero Academia Fic! The fic will be a series of oneshots of class 1-A adventures throughout the school year. Because I'm trying to boast my views and subscribers I'm exclusively posting the series of oneshots on my wattpad page. If you like any of my BNHA stories you should check out my page on wattpad and subscribe. I have a few new stories that I'll be posting soon one is an OMEGAVERSE! If you would like to read the first episode of my oneshot the link: 812446085-the-adventures-at-yuuie-devoid-of-all-senses.

It's about Bakugou navigating through the day without the ability to see or hear due to a run in with someone who has the ability to take away the 5 senses.

P.s. It won't let me upload a direct wattpad link so you'll either need to type before entering the link provided. Or look for it under it's name The Adventures at Yuuie or at my username Herotothosewhoseek.


End file.
